Ben 10 Planet talk:Report
Please add your report under the appropriate header below. Note that you may not always get a reply, even if the admins took notice of your report. Fan Fiction/Art The user User:Larry55 is removing all content from the Night of the Living Nightmare page and putting in his own fan fic story in it's place. User:Trigger009 April 11th, 7:58pm, (UTC) Ahnedcr has uploaded this. PassportPortpass (talk) 20:52, February 22, 2017 (UTC) the user User:Unknown1010010 has made a fan fiction page and uploaded fan art, and is putting false information on the kai green page and does not seem intent on following the rules. Also I think the user is a sock puppet made by the user User:Unknwonboyorgirl who also continuously vandalized the Kai Green Page. User:Trigger009 October, 9:07am, (UTC) User:Gopisailucky123 has uploaded fan art File:Images (1).jpg Ultimates (talk) 08:45, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism The user User:Vima4 and "new" user User:Roland 69 are both the same person going around making fanfic/vandal type edits and creating pages for non existent characters, if you check both contributions so far you can see the similarities. User:Trigger009 July 30th, 11:38am, (UTC) The user User:Marveldude17 has been continuously removing content form this page and will not stop, and he removes more and more content with each edit. here is his latest http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Transformations?diff=prev&oldid=804370 User:Trigger009 August 7th, 3:05pm, (UTC) The user User:The Anime Watcher removed all content from the overflow page just so he can make an unnesecary duplicate page. And has tried the same with the diamondhead page in the past. User:Trigger009 October 3rd, 8:44am, (UTC) The user http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:DeOnn_Norton?useskin=oasis will not stop inserting false information on the bellwood page, constantly renaming it, not to mention constantly inserting tripe in the page. He was warned befoore but does not get the message at all. Apologies fir this report as i am on my phone at the moment. He is also starting to make innapropriate edits of a mature/sexual nature. User:Trigger009 October 3rd, 11:01pm, (UTC) The user User:Dhanushgolla keeps removing content from pages and adding in false information despite being warned. User:Trigger009 November 3rd, 12:am, (UTC) The user User:Me0wx1 has vandalized the Ben Tennyson page. User:Trigger009 November 30th, 10:57am, (UTC) Gopisailucky123 has vandalized and has added the incorrect images to Alien X. He has also uploaded fan art. PassportPortpass (talk) 08:41, February 24, 2017 (UTC) User:Daedalus44545 moved Gwen 10 to [[Gwen 10]]. PassportPortpass (talk) 23:16, March 5, 2017 (UTC) I had this taken care of and deleted the redirect left from the page move. Superbike10 (talk) 00:24, March 6, 2017 (UTC) This user, http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rorschach227 has vandalised Alien X page. This is what he did: http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_X?diff=814147&oldid=814146 http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_X?diff=814145&oldid=814141 Abmuddin62 has added several categories to Pesky Dust (Category:Female Aliens, Category:Transgender Aliens, Category:Females, and Category:Female Heroes). PassportPortpass (talk) 21:13, April 3, 2017 (UTC) I have taken care of the situation User:Trigger009 7;29pm, april 3rd, (UTC) Spamming The user User:Omnitriforcer has been overquoting several times despite being warned 5 times. BenBFF (talk) 10:00, February 27, 2016 (UTC) : The user Megurinex has been overquoting several times despite being warned atleast 6-7 times. And that too on the warning message. BenBFF (talk) 15:55, March 26, 2016 (UTC) : The user http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Isaac1138?useskin=oasis is a spammer making highly innaprpriate edits soecifically this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:315218, the content was so innapropriate i had to remove the content. My apologies for the quality of this report, i have a new phone. Trigger009 : The user User:Szpondel created an incoherent rage filled rant thread on the suggestion board. Here it is http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:317507 User:Trigger009 sept 21st, 1:50pm, (UTC) Neon has been spamming the forums with unrelated stuff and profanity. UltiEpic! (talk) 01:17, December 2, 2016 (UTC) The user User:Ahnedcr has been continuously spamming threads regardless of whose they are. Most recently he has taken a thread off topic and continued to do so after being warned. He even stated "Also I'm not here for rules or taking threads off, and this is not important for me." and "No one can interfere. Rules and such things is not impoertant for me." I had strings... But now I'm free... 16:39, March 4, 2017 (UTC) User:Ahnedcr refuses to stop spamming or he simply doesn't recognize the fact that he is. Thread:319611#98. PassportPortpass (talk) 06:07, March 5, 2017 (UTC) The user Eroij has vandalized the page Celestialsapien's in an attempt to "game" content on another wiki that I moderate.--Darkanine. Feel free to send me a message! 04:29, March 11, 2017 (UTC) I would also like to add on, as an admin of the wiki we (Darkanine) originate from, we deeply apologize for these actions, and the user has been blocked from our wiki. SomebodyData (talk) 04:38, March 11, 2017 (UTC)SomebodyData Davetennyson has posted a spam reply to this thread. The reply is "bbbbeenn tenn iis nnooot mmyyy tthhinnng aaaannnymmooorrrerrr!!!!!!" PassportPortpass (talk) 16:50, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Profanity CMButch swore here. UltiEpic! (talk) 01:45, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Harassment Other I believe the user User:XXCDZLXx is a troll, as evidenced by this edit here. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostfreak?diff=prev&oldid=798372 User:Trigger009 May 15th, 1:54pm (UTC) The user User:Iamre made a thread/comment linking to many petitions. I edited them to content removed but I am unable to remove them entirely. here is the thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:317474 and here is the comment http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:315728#62 User:Trigger009 sept 20th, 6:16pm, (UTC) The user User:Benjamin Tennyson 135 insulted me on this thread here and made a ben Tennyson reboot page duplicate which only had a picture and a sentence which stated "If anybody removes this page he is a stupid" he also tried to create/inserted fan fiction onto pages http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:316951 User:Trigger009 sept 24th, 7:52 am, (UTC) the user User:Femsy 102 has been making many bad edits, was warned about it but stil keeps going. User:Trigger009 October 3rd, 8:46am, (UTC) The I believe the user User:Shehzadlagh is a troll also he posted where you can illegally watch episodes of ben 10 along with a multitude of other bad edits while also making up episodes that dont exist all located here. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_(Reboot)/Episodes?diff=prev&oldid=807818 I never really noticed it until recently when he made more bad edits today. User:Trigger009 October 17th, 8:01am, (UTC) The user User:Existencia12 has uploaded highly innapropriate borderline pornographic images and has incorporated one them onto gwen Tennyson's page User:Trigger009 Feburary 14th, 3:47pm, (UTC) User:Sukie333 is adding links to inappropriate websites on Gwen Tennyson's page. Shocker03 (talk) 06:46, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Underage The user Primal Fan has confirmed that he is underage here . I have already sent him a message to explain this to him so you could just readily block him without having to leave a message. BenBFF (talk) 15:49, June 16, 2016 (UTC) As it says on this page, the course of action will be left to the admins. In this case, Primal Fan confirmed nothing. It was a joke. He literally starts the next sentence with "Joking around, (...)". Orion (T-B- ) 15:57, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Edit War Vandal The user User:KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII is a troll, you check it's contributions to see of course, very graphic and sexual stuff it wrote. User:Trigger009 November 3rd, 5:20pm, (UTC) Sock The user http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nadim.abbas.5?useskin=oasis is a sock account made by http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ANadim_abbas?useskin=oasis to get around his infinite block. Trigger009, June 10th, 5:39am (UTC) The user User:Dhanush prem is a sock account made by User:Dhanushgolla User:Trigger009, November 21st, 11:21am (UTC) the user User:Stevendislikesmom070247 and User:Stevenwritesthethirdarticle070249 are both the same person, here for nothing but to write complete and utter nonsense. User:Trigger009, December 16th, 5:10pm, (UTC) Ahmedcr1000 and Ahnedcr are one and the same. PassportPortpass (talk) 13:28, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Starbeard123 is possibly a sockpuppet account of Ahnedcr. PassportPortpass (talk) 17:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I'm afraid you will need more proof about Starbead123 and Ahnedcr being of the same person. Superbike10 (talk) 17:35, April 12, 2017 (UTC) As shown on BTFF, both 10JACK10 and 10234rdy are sockpuppet accounts of Ahnedcr. PassportPortpass (talk) 18:30, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Can you provide an actual link to that confirmation? :Orion (T-B- ) 18:38, April 19, 2017 (UTC)